Winter smiles
by chibichibiichigo
Summary: Stevie Rae loves winter despite being blind. There's always this calming feeling she get whenever she plays with it. Especially she knows that there's somebody who keeps her company. But when she regained her sight, she can't find him anymore. Will she ever meet the boy again? Jack Frost x OC. Sequel is now up! Meet them for real in...Soulmates.
1. Chapter 1: Chosen

Summary:

Stevie Rae loves winter despite being blind. There's always this calming feeling she get whenever she plays with it. Especially she knows there's somebody who keeps her company. But when she regained her sight, she can't find him anymore. Will she ever meet the boy again? Jack Frost x OC.

Chapter 1: Chosen

* * *

_Jack's pOv_

"Well, today's that day" I woke up from a beautiful singing bird right outside my fort made of thick, sturdy branches. I yawned, stretching my long arms out in the air. After rubbing my deep blue eyes, and got out of bed, shaking my head to fix my hair. I grabbed my dark blue sweatshirt in which I used as a blanket, and I quickly threw it on. Grabbing my weather staff, I smirked with pride as I exited the house of sticks. The sun was high in the sky, bright as can be. That didn't stop the frost bite snow from falling that morning. The snow sent shivers throughout my body, but it felt wonderful. I was excited, ready for this day like never before. I looked around at all the leafless trees; there was snow everywhere. I smiled brightly as I kept on walking, admiring the beautiful creation all around me. I came across fallen branches, jumping over them. I chuckled at every squirrel I saw behind huge tree trunks and running through them. I pondered about the bears; of course, they were hibernating. After all, it was the first week of winter. The bears only reminded me of North, making me laugh inside. I kneeled down and felt the soft, cold snow on my fingertips; perfect. In the distance, I could see the others across, walking up in the foggy mist. The sun was still out, making it clear of whom they were. I smirked with pride, watching as North, Bunnymund, Sandy, and Tooth approached me.

"Are you ready?" North asked.

"North, I was born rea-" I said.

"Oooohh! Contact me if she has a tooth out, okay?" Tooth beamed with excitement. "And remember she smiles soooo pure you will feel like smiling to despite the current situation."

"Sure…" I said, unsure if I should really do it.

"Well mate, looks like we won't see each other anymore." Bunnymund said seriously then smirked. "Ha! No Jack Frost until the girl gets her sight back, which is almost… forever!"

"Hey Easter Kangaroo, behind you." I taunted.

He was so distracted of his own laugh that he got hit by my giant snowball. His laughing stopped and he faced me angrily. "This ends now, walking freezer."

"Walking freezer?" I laughed. "That's the lamest nickname I ever heard. And it's on! Give me your best shot!"

"Enough of this nonsense!" North commanded. "Jack you already know where to find her, right?"

"Yup, easy-peasy." I boasted.

"Alright, all the stuff you need, including a phone is in the other sack." I looked at him clueless. "Don't tell me you forgot what a phone is."

"I know what a phone is but I'm using a portal? I thought I was going to ride on your sleigh?" I protested.

"One of its engines malfunctioned, thanks to the elves for that." North sighed.

The yetis opened a portal and grab me to put inside one of the sacks. I clutched my staff, fearing that it might break if not handled carefully. I was glad that I was chosen in this mission not because I want to take care of the girl but because of the children that will play with him there. I felt the lifting motion of the yetis and I braced myself as it hurled me into the portal.

* * *

I landed with a not so painful thud and get out of the sack. The other sack, containing all the stuff I need as North said, is right beside me. I picked it up and saw a lone house, it seemed a bit isolated but I know better. This is my cabin here.

"Well, time to unload." I said to myself.

I placed all my stuff the way I wanted it, _perfect._ I thought to myself. When I was done, I grabbed the paper containing the address of the girl I'm going to guide. She's a soon to be guardian, the guardian of smiles. Tooth said this girl smile a lot even though she can't see. I opened the door and locked it and flew off to the house. It was same as mines, except that it is well decorated for the upcoming Christmas. I was about to knock when I noticed footsteps, and I mean like mines…barefoot, a boot was abandoned at the side of the field of snow. My eyes followed the trail and saw a girl, THE girl. She was dancing and playing at the snow, making snow angels and tries to make a snowman but obviously failing in doing so. I flew towards her and noticed her eyes widened and she spun around nervously.

"Who's there?" she asked softly.

I didn't speak for a moment. I flew a little closer to her and observe her. She got silky medium length black hair, chocolate brown eyes, flushed cheeks because of the cold weather, and pinkish lips still because of the weather.

"Are you here to kill me?" she asked as she faced me.

I was stunned. In all questions she would say, why about her killing her? I'm a guardian not a murderer. I was about to speak when she reach her hand towards my direction. I quickly backed up and stepped on the snow.

"If you are, I give you my thanks." She smiled. Tooth's right, she does smile so pure even you would smile despite the current situation. "I would be glad that you will end my hardship."

"How did you know that I'm here?" I asked.

She smiled once again, obviously amused with my question. "My dear, blind people rely on their other senses especially the hearing to notice where we are and the things are."

I felt a rush of embarrassment about it. "Oh yeah, I forgot. But seriously, I'm not here to kill you."

She looked confused. "Then, what's the purpose of your presence here?"

"I'm chosen to be your eyes from now on."

* * *

~~End Chapter~~

Well I hope you like it guys. I've noticed this awesome movie exactly Nov. 21 and I already saw something about Jack Frost. So I have my oc Stevie Rae to be his partner. Sorry it's too way not narrative. R&R please English, Tagalog and Taglish is accepted. And seriously no flames!

RoTG characters & series © DreamWorks Animation

Stevie Rae Nightshade © me/chibichibiichigo


	2. Chapter 2: Hidden

**A/N: **AMG! I got three reviews and 9 faves in one day! I'm so happy! I'll do my best on making this one!

* * *

Summary:

Stevie Rae loves winter despite being blind. There's always this calming feeling she get whenever she plays with it. Especially she knows that there's somebody who keeps her company. But when she regained her sight, she can't find him anymore. Will she ever meet the boy again? Jack Frost x OC.

Chapter 2: Hidden

* * *

_Stevie Rae's pOv_

"I'm chosen to be your eyes from now on."

I smiled a little. "I don't remember hiring anyone to be my eyes."

"Look, it's a long story but I have to do this. Even though I want to slack off and play with the children." He protested.

"Then go young mister," I bowed with my fist at my chest. "Go and play with the children."

"I can't leave you alone, Nor—" he cut himself and continued. "Nicholas said I should watch over you."

"I don't know who Nicholas is but please send him my thanks." I said.

"So, what's your name?" He asked.

"I, young man, am Stevie Rae Nightshade." I answered formally.

"Uhm, ok." He replied. I can feel his anxiety to leave. "I'm Ja—"

"You know what? I'll just go with you." I cut in.

"Huh?"

I sighed with a small smile. "To the town, go play with the children and I'll buy food. Is that okay with you?"

He didn't speak for a moment. I know he was considering if it's ok to do. "Yeah, it would work out fine."

"Alright, let me grab my boots and we shall leave." I bowed once again with the same gesture and head towards my house.

"Uhm, there's a boot by the staircase." He shouted.

"Thank you for telling so." I smiled once again.

I patted my path and felt the cold boot. I slipped it at my foot and start searching for the other one. I keep on patting my path when I felt the guy in front of me. Judging the way the wind going towards me he is leaning towards me and is holding something.

"I got the other boot." He said and hand it to me.

"Thank you." I smiled.

I slipped the other one and start walking towards the town. I could hear his footsteps beside me and a swishing sound. I looked at his direction and give him a confused look.

"What?" He spoke.

"What's that swishing sound?" I asked him.

"You mean this?" He moved his arm and the swishing sound came back.

"Yes, what's causing it?"

"My staff." He said with a tone of dreamy sadness.

"You can't walk?" I asked and I heard my voice with a tune of sadness.

"Oh no, I can walk even without my staff." I looked at him more confused than I was before. "It's a secret."

I sense the sadness and concealing he's trying to hide. He's not telling me something but I didn't try probing any more. We walked silently until we reached the town.

"Uhm…"

"I'll see you in a bit, young man." I said and strode of towards the market.

"See ya later, Stevie Rae." He bade goodbye and go towards the voices of the cheerful children.

I walk alone but I need no assistance at all. I've memorized the whole place even when I can still see. The old painful memory surged back into her mind.

_**Back at North Pole**_

"I think they will get along." North said.

"Well, unless the girl hates snow." Bunnymund countered.

"Oh, she loves the snow. It makes her forget stuff…" Tooth defended with a weary voice.

"Why does she need to forget stuff?" Bunnymund asked obviously getting suspicious.

Tooth looked away. Being the keeper of childhood memories, she can peek a little in those and memories and Stevie Rae's is not good. She knows to herself that it just has to remain a secret until the right time comes. "It's just she always sad, alone and crying."

"So?" Bunnymund said.

"Losing your eyesight is a big deal, Bunnymund." North intervened. "What will you do if you can't see your children anymore?"

Bunnymund was stunned. Not seeing his children? It's horrible even just the thought of it. Somehow he starts to understand what Stevie Rae feels. "I'll be horrified."

"Well, I'm sure now that Jack is there, she will not be as sad as she used to and she'll discover her own power." North added.

Sandy, the sandman appeared and showed a lot of images above his head. Tooth understands what he was saying. He wants to give Stevie Rae a dream she'll definitely be happy about.

"Why don't you say something Sandy?" North asked teasingly.

Sandman burst dream sand from his two ears showing that he's angry. Tooth can't help but smile, she noticed that Bunnymund is smiling too.

"You can do it Stevie Rae. You'll regain your eyesight back for sure." Tooth said to herself barely audible for the others to hear.

_**Back at Burgess **_

The kids seem to be having fun with the young man. If I was right they were all skiing. The sudden loud sound on the snow explains that. I smiled. I never heard so much laughing in this town before. It was until the young man approached me and places a ski board at my hand.

"It's on, Stevie Rae!" the young man challenged.

"I'm not going to lose!" I smirked. "Never under estimate me because I'm blind, young man."

The little kids guided me to where the slope is. I thanked them and positioned myself. _O goddess, help me out, please let me win this one._ I prayed mentally.

"Ready…" a boy shouted. "Set…GO!"

We glide of the slope. For a minute I focused my sense of hearing and I heard where everything is even the shiny penny on the rock beside the nearby tree. I smiled. I mentally thanked my Goddess and let a slope send me in the air. I twist along with the ski board and landed safely. I heard the young man do a stunt too. The children's oohhh and aahhh's made me smile even more.

"Not bad, Stevie Rae!" the young man said.

"Same to you." I replied.

The ski race ended and he won. I know he was grinning or probably smirking at me but for me I won too. I smiled and I sense his confusion. I looked at his direction and spoke.

"I won for not being hidden in the happiness of being with a friend."

* * *

~~End Chapter~~

Well I hope you like it guys. So there, they have a skiing competition. And both of them win the game in their own way. Sorry it's too way not narrative. R&R please English, Tagalog and Taglish is accepted. And seriously no flames!

RoTG characters & series © DreamWorks Animation

Stevie Rae Nightshade © me/chibichibiichigo


	3. Chapter 3: Betrayed

AMG! I got 6 reviews and 12 faves in total! I'm so happy! I love you guys so much! Hope you enjoy this chapter!

* * *

Summary:

Stevie Rae loves winter despite being blind. There's always this calming feeling she get whenever she plays with it. Especially she knows that there's somebody who keeps her company. But when she regained her sight, she can't find him anymore. Will she ever meet the boy again? Jack Frost x OC.

Chapter 3: Betrayed

* * *

_Stevie Rae's pOv_

We walk back home, carrying my groceries. He grabbed all of it and guide our way back home. The icy path made me shiver and raise my scarf underneath my nose.

"That was fun!" He shouted in joy.

"I couldn't agree more." I smiled.

"So, you said we're friends now…" He said skeptically.

"Yes, and I mean it young man." I smiled more. "Thank you for making me and the town happy."

"What do you mean? 'Making me and the town happy'?" He asked. I could sense that he just frowned.

"This town has been a lonely place for years now." I explained. "I used to make them happy but only few people can see me."

"I know how that feels."

"You seem to be happy all the time though." I supplied.

"I wasn't before I got here." He replied.

"I'm sorry." I apologized. "I didn't mean to pry."

"It's alright. It happens in unexpected times."

"Oh well. Let's change the depressing topic." I tried to cheer up. "What stunt did you do?"

"I made a double flip and a twist." He boasted. "You can't see it but I'm grinning right now."

"Not seeing doesn't mean I can't feel or sense your boastfulness." I reasoned intelligently.

"Am I supposed to be mad right now?" He said in a teasing voice.

"I guess so…" I shrugged.

"Oh is that so?" He had this mischievous voice again.

I heard him grabbed a handful of snow and pat it many times. In only a few minutes, I heard his arm swung in action. My face was now covered with snow, realizing he threw a snowball at me. Losing my cool, I start making snowballs and hurled it to his direction. As far as I could tell… I'm only hitting trees and he keeps hitting me.

"Enough!" I shouted in anger.

"Aww, come on," He for some reason was already beside me and patted my head. "Where's the fun?"

"Let's just go home before I freeze to death." I shivered, unable to keep myself warm enough.

"Alright…" I heard him pick up our groceries and start walking.

We both get into my house, and with his assistance, put away all of my groceries. I heard him grab a pillow and toss it up then catches it. Convinced that he is having fun, I walked towards the chair beside him. I took a lot of patting around to figure the way to the chair. I accidentally bumped into one of the tables and I stumbled. I expect a painful landing when two cold hands caught me.

"Hey, be careful." He said. "Do you need something? If you want I'll just get it for you."

"No, I just want to talk with you, friend." I answered.

I straightened up and let him guide me to the chair. Once I sat down, I felt the chair's movement and realized that he sat beside me. A weird feeling stirred inside me, a sudden thump from my chest startled me but I manage to keep it in myself.

"So, your name is?" I finally asked.

"Jack," He introduced. "Jackson Overland Frost but just call me either Jack or Jack Frost."

There was a strange emotion I felt when he said his name. It took me a few minutes to figure out what it is. Expectance. He expects me to what though? "Nice name."

"Uhm… does my name ring a bell to you?" He asked. I feel he wants me to know something.

"No, it's the first time I heard a name like that." I admit. _What's with his name that is so big deal? I don't understand._ I thought.

"Then, how can you hear me?" He wondered.

"Because you are talking to me?" I stated the obvious.

"But that's impossible…" he muttered.

I frowned. "Why am I not supposed to be hearing you?" I asked, totally confused on what he's talking about.

"Nothing, I'm just tired I guess." He reasoned. I feel that he just remembered something.

"Well, I suppose there's nothing to worry about then, yes?" I smirked.

"Yeah, I guess so."

"This is one of those very depressing days of the year." I started a new topic.

"Why is that so?" He curiously asked.

"It's family day." I hid my face under my scarf.

"Where are your parents anyway?" I could feel he started to look around.

"My mom's dead. My dad remarried and won't take me with him." I raised my face which is now really gloomy. "He said I was the reason why trouble keeps on following our family."

"I'm sorry." He apologized sincerely. "Is somebody staying with you here?"

"For now? No. My grandpa was at him hometown right now and he will be back at spring." I answered and smiled. My grandpa is the only family member I'm good with.

"I could move near here so I can guide you more frequently."

"If you want so, sure thing I won't stop you." I simply said.

"Can I ask a question? It's kinda personal." Jack's voice start to sound very serious.

"I don't see why I cannot trust you, so it's fine." I said softly.

"Are you born blind?" He asked seriously.

"No."

An old memory start to stir inside my head once again. I shook my head to clear them and buried my face under my scarf. I feel like crying now but I can't. I have to grow up and forget everything that caused my pain. A felt a cold hand at my shoulder, patting it to get my attention.

"Are you mad or something?" he asked.

"No, youn—Jack." I said as honest as my voice could. "I'm not. Anything else?"

"Yeah…" Jack waited for my cue if he could proceed. I nodded and proceed. "How did you become blind then?"

"A guy with skin color of ashes betrayed me."

* * *

**~~End Chapter~~**

Well I hope you like it guys. I just watched the movie today and it was freaking AWESOME! I wanna watch it again but it was the last on the cinema's time slots. I'll try watching it again tomorrow though. Sorry it's too way not narrative. R&R please English, Tagalog and Taglish is accepted. And seriously no flames!

RoTG character & series © DreamWorks Animation

Stevie Rae Nightshade © me/chibichibiichigo


	4. Chapter 4: Marked

AMG! I got 10 reviews 14 faves and 15 follows in total! I'm really overjoyed! Thanks for waiting patiently. Hope you enjoy this chapter!

* * *

Summary:

Stevie Rae loves winter despite being blind. There's always this calming feeling she get whenever she plays with it. Especially knows that there's somebody who keeps her company. But when she regained her sight, she can't find him anymore. Will she ever meet the boy again? Jack Frost x OC.

Chapter 4: Marked

* * *

_Jack's pOv_

"A guy with skin color of ashes betrayed me."

_Pitch!_ I thought the moment she said it. "Do you know his name?"

"No. Not a single clue." She took a deep breath and smile at my direction. I noticed that she doesn't want to talk about it yet. "It's getting late, you should go home now."

"Could I stay here for the night until you fall asleep?" I offered. I can't risk the fact that Pitch might barge in here.

"Sure but my house has its own story." She said.

"What is it?"

"My grandmother told me that this very house has been here for almost half a millennium." She started. "Are you sure you wanna hear it?"

_Nothing's much worse than the Easter Kangaroo so…_ "Sure." I grinned.

"Well she told me there's a walking doll, a masked murderer, gigantic poisonous centipede, living suit of armor, a creature that treads above the ceiling and a dragon that leaps out of a hanging scroll." She enumerated.

"Uhm… you only listed six." I said nonchalantly.

"I forgot the last one." She forced a smile. "Alright let's go to bed."

I heard a squeaking noise from the corner of the chair. It looked at our direction and I realized it was one of Tooth's helpers from the European district. Could she be spying on us?

"Good evening, Mr. Mouse." I smirked, knowing the rat will know what to say to Tooth.

I heard a grunting noise and realized it was from Stevie Rae. Her face was buried under her scarf that I can't make out if she's crying or laughing. Or none of the above.

"Stevie Rae?" I called.

"You dirty rat! How dare you sully the name of the Nightshade family in presence of a guest?" Stevie Rae yelled angrily while she rolls up her sleeves and throws her scarf away.

"Uh…" I said nonplussed.

The rat scampered away, afraid of Stevie Rae's ranting. I looked at Stevie Rae, totally shocked on how her reaction came out. I'm about to touch her when she start to mumble again.

"Bother, he escaped." She mumbled.

"Uhm…" I tried to talk with her.

"Failure! Will you scoundrel go to war with me or not?!" She yelled at me making me winced.

"Yes, sir!" I unintentionally blurted out.

So, our first tactic is to fake that a doll was walking. I gently pulled the string we tied around the doll and she was at the other end to catch it. I heard the rat moved a glass and it fell.

"Uhm, Stevie Rae, it's ruining your glassware." I reported.

"Idiot! That rat will catch on to us." She hissed.

Unfortunately, it already saw us. It scampered again away from us. I'm half having fun, half nervous on what's Stevie Rae's reaction will be. I glanced towards her only to saw her pulling her hair in disgust.

"Darn it! We're moving to next plan!" She said angrily.

"Why am I even helping you exterminate rats at the first place? Aren't I supposed to be a guest here?" I reminded her mischievously.

It took only one angry glare from her to make me winced again that I accidentally said. "Please allow me to help you!"

And so we do a lot of stuff she think of that we end up on trying to reach it from the high fence. She climbed up from my back and followed the noise the rat is making. Unfortunately, she's too short to reach it.

"Stop moving too much."

"Put your back into it! Show me what you guy is made of!" She ordered angrily.

I was about to protest when I saw the rat hit its butt to taunt her and it did work. I can't help but to chuckle a little. Good thing she was ranting too much she can't hear it.

"You meddlesome rat!" She moved even more making me lose balance.

"Uh oh!" I manage to say before we fall.

I immediately created a snow bed for us have a soft landing. The rat ran fast enough to leave back to Tooth's castle. _Geez, I can take care of Stevie Rae. Why are they spying on me?_ I thought. I moved a little and accidently my lips touched Stevie Rae's lips. Seeing her eyes widened, I moved back ready for some ranting or making me get out of her sight when she just remained silent.

"Stevie Rae, I didn't mean to. It was an accident." I apologized.

"Nobody can know about this. Understand?" She muttered.

"Understand." I promised.

She patted the surface around her. "Snow?"

"Uhm… that's the thing." I started to explain. "I'm Jack Frost, the real Jack Frost."

She became silent for a moment. I start to worry that she might hate me because of it. How am I supposed to convince her that she's a guardian now?

"You're…" Her voice trailed off and hugged me instead. "I thought the name kinda sounds familiar, that's why. It was you! The winter spirit!"

"You do know me!" I hugged her back in joy. "You know me! You know me!"

"We've met before." She seems to be trying to recall something. "Salem witch trials?"

"I know what happened but I don't remember seeing you." I admit.

"Marceline Nightshade." She named.

"You know her." I asked surprised.

"I'm her. It's a long story; I'll tell you everything tomorrow." She smiled much brighter than last time I saw her.

"Sure, see you in the morning." I replied smiling mischievously and watch her go straight to her bedroom. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

My smile faded. I remembered what North told me a long time ago.

_*Flashback*_

"_We guardians believe in the soul mate principle." North told me._

"_Ok, what's that supposed to mean?" I asked with a hint of irritation._

"_It means when you found the girl of your life, there's no escape. You'll keep on finding her, you'll never be completely happy once you've met and let go of her." North explained._

"_So? What's that got to do with me?" I retorted._

"_It means, once you two met each other you two will be marked, imprinted however you want to call it." He explained more._

"_You've got to be kidding me." I smiled sarcastically._

"_I wish I was, boy." North said sadly._

_*End of flashback*_

"Please tell me I haven't marked her."

* * *

**~~End Chapter~~**

Well I hope you like it guys. Sorry it's too way not narrative. R&R please English, Tagalog and Taglish is accepted. And seriously no flames!

RoTG character & series © DreamWorks Animation

Stevie Rae Nightshade © me/chibichibiichigo


	5. Chapter 5: Tricked

Thanks for the 12 reviews 19 faves and 20 follows in total! I'm jumping in joy now! Thanks for waiting patiently. Hope you enjoy this chapter!

* * *

Summary:

Stevie Rae loves winter despite being blind. There's always this calming feeling she get whenever she plays with it. Especially knows that there's somebody who keeps her company. But when she regained her sight, she can't find him anymore. Will she ever meet the boy again? Jack Frost x OC.

Chapter 5: Tricked

* * *

_True sight kept secret for years,_

_Horses of fright kiss the pale wells,_

_Sight shall be blocked,_

_Controlled, tries to kill the soul mate,_

_Only to be resented—_

* * *

_Jack's pOv_

Faint sunlight shined at my window as morning came by. I rubbed my eyes and stretched my arms to yawn. Still feeling a bit dizzy, I walked outside and meet the slowly falling snow_. This is the second day that I was here; I wonder what's going on back in North's place?_ I thought.

"Jack Frost."

"Whoa!" I winced as I heard a voice behind me. I was already in a battle posture with my staff pointing at the person when I realized it was just Stevie Rae.

"Oh my, who knew you're actually a scaredy cat." She chuckled.

"Ha ha, very funny." I lowered my guard and swung my staff beside me. "How do you know I live here?"

"I was the only one who have a house here you know." She explained.

"Oh," I mumbled. "Guess you're not the only one now."

"I guess so." She looked at my direction and sighed. "Do you want me to tell you about the last night stuff?"

"Only if you're fine with it. Remember, I'm always here to listen." I smiled, still amused about her question.

"Okay, I trust you after all." She smiled at me. "I'll tell you what happened to my mom and how I became blind."

I hold her hand, reassuring that I'm ready to listen. "I'll listen."

She smiled more. "It was back when I was still 8 years old…"

* * *

_*Flashback Stevie Rae's pOv*_

_It was a dark morning for a storm is about to form. Little me peeked at my window. I'm afraid that my mother, Roxanne Bates, will have a heart attack whenever a thunder struck. A knock from the living room echoed to my room. Going straight at the living room, I opened the door's window to see who's there._

_A guy. He has a skin color of ashes. It frightened me for I saw an ashy color surrounding him. His aura, precisely. But he smiled as he saw me._

"_Is your father here?" he asked._

"_Who are you?" I asked._

"_I'm your father's friend." He mentioned his name but thunder struck the moment he said it._

"_I don't know you." I protested._

_I start to close the window when he showed a necklace. My father's necklace from his high school graduation._

"_He forgot this at my house; I'm just going to give it back to him." He explained._

_Convinced enough with the necklace as a proof, I opened the door. My mother, just got out of her room, screamed. I turned around and saw a black smoky miniature horse enter my mom's body. She fall to the floor, grasping her breath, heart attack._

"_Mom!" I yelled as I ran towards her. "Mom, don't leave me…"_

"_Ha ha! Victory is mine!" The ash guy cried in triumph. "As for you, little girl…"_

_He made another miniature horse and aimed it straight at my eyes. He knows about my true sight. I heard him left and my father just came home. I still manage to see him entered by another miniature horse in his heart._

_*End of flashback and pOv*_

* * *

"That's why my dad resented me." She ended.

"True sight?" I asked.

"It makes me able to see the true colors of people, witches curse on me." She looked away, obviously hurt about it.

"Hey, I'm sorry." I touched her cheeks, surprised that she isn't crying.

"You know, I really want to cry now." She forced a smile.

"You can cry, I'll be here to comfort you." I pulled her closer and hugged her.

"My eyes can't cry ever since that ash guy blinded me." She snuggled at my chest, as if she wants to bawl right now.

"His name is Pitch, he's also my enemy." I explained.

She looked up me. "You know him?"

I shrugged, unsure on what her reaction will be. "Yeah, we defeated him but that doesn't mean he's gone for good."

"If ever he came back," She buried her face at my chest and sobbed. "Can you revenge me?"

"I will, but you know, there's a much better way for that." I smirked.

"What?" She let go of me, and for some reason I became sad about it. "Tell me."

"Be a guardian like me and the others."

"The others?" She asked, confused.

"Do you believe in Santa Claus, Easter Bunny, Tooth fairy, and Sandman?" I started. When she nodded I continued. "They do exist, and they are also guardians."

"Are you serious?" She said I can imagine her jaw dropping.

"Unfortunately, yes." I confirmed.

"What's a guardian anyway?"

"Well, basically we protect the children for us to exist." I explained the easiest way I can do.

"Do tell, do they accept witches?" She asked grinning at her own question.

"I guess, but the man in the moon usually decides who the next guardian is and well we send one of us to convince to join us…" I start to become nervous when her smile disappeared.

"That's why you came." She assumed.

"Yes." My mind is racing, what if I fail, what if…

"How to be a real guardian then?" She breaks my thoughts.

"Well, you got an oath taking to do then you're a guardian." I explained based on the experience I had when I became a guardian.

"Okay, where?"

"North Pole, at Nicholas, or should I say, Santa's workshop." I grinned.

"You're kidding me, right?" Her eyes widened in both fear and excitement.

"Nope, do you want to go now? Or think about it?" I readied my phone in case I have to make a call now.

"Can I grab some stuff?" She inquired. Pointing at her clothes, I can see that it can't help on the winter cold in North Pole.

"Sure thing, I'll make a call now to get us." I said as I opened my phone and dialed North's number.

"Okay, see you in an hour." She shouted as she run towards her house.

"See ya!" I shouted back excitedly. I didn't fail!

I flew towards her house and notice that she's only grabbing a few winter clothes and most of it is books. I smiled; of course she needs a little connection to her world before she shifts into the immortal world. She grabs lastly a small bag pack, and she scurried out of the house. I phoned North.

"Hey!" I greeted.

"What's the matter, why you called?" North asked seems to be a little worried.

"First, why Tooth's rat friend here last night?" I asked with a hint of anger.

"We're just looking if you are slacking off and ignoring her. But it doesn't seem like it though…"

"Fine, I'll pretend that I bought that story." I said clearly not buying it. "But I called for good news."

"What is it?!" North asked excitedly.

"She's going to North Pole now." I heard North gasped in joy and readied the elves and yetis. "She agreed in being a guardian."

"Good! The Scathach is actually in our side!" He shouted in joy. "You hear that fellow guardians? The shadow is with us!"

"The what?" I asked.

"The Warrior Maid, the Shadow, the Daemon Slayer, the King Maker. That's the Scathach names, now she's Stevie Rae." North explained. "That Scottish girl…"

"Okay?" I'm still confused. _She's Scottish?! _I thought. "Well, can you send your sleigh now?"

"It's still being repaired. Use a portal." He confessed. "Yetis! Make a portal and get our fellow guardians! "

"Ok, well she almost out the house. See you later."

"See you later, boy." North ended the call.

I put my phone back in my pocket and greeted Stevie Rae at her door.

"You ready?" I asked. "We're going to North Pole in a different and absolutely unusual way."

"Bring it on!" She cheered.

She walked around, as if she's memorizing the place one last time. I continue watching her and whispered a promise.

"I promise this time, you will not be tricked."

* * *

**~~End Chapter~~**

Well I hope you like it guys. Sorry it's too way not narrative. R&R please English, Tagalog and Taglish is accepted. And seriously no flames!

RoTG character & series © DreamWorks Animation

Stevie Rae Nightshade, Roxanne Bates © me/chibichibiichigo


	6. Chapter 6: Controlled

Thanks for the 15 reviews 24 faves and 26 follows in total! My heart's screaming in joy now! Thanks for waiting patiently. Hope you enjoy this chapter!

* * *

Summary:

Stevie Rae loves winter despite being blind. There's always this calming feeling she get whenever she plays with it. Especially knows that there's somebody who keeps her company. But when she regained her sight, she can't find him anymore. Will she ever meet the boy again? Jack Frost x OC.

Chapter 6: Controlled

* * *

_Jack's pOv_

"I promise this time, you will not be tricked."

I seriously have no idea why I said that. Maybe my theory was right. _Maybe I was marked with her but if she's my soul mate, why she doesn't respond like I do? _I thought. I felt a strong force and a strong gush of wind beside me. I swerved at its direction and smiled.

"Stevie Rae! We're leaving!" I called out.

"Coming," She said loud enough for me to hear.

The yetis are already preparing the sacks we're going to be shoved in. Stevie Rae walked slowly, touching every single step she makes. I thought at first that she can't find her way so I flew towards her. I realized when I was a few steps away that she terribly going to miss this place. I feel bad all of a sudden, but this is the right thing to do. The man in the moon said so.

"Stevie Rae?" I touched her cheeks and make her look at my direction.

"I'm gonna miss this place." She admitted.

"I know, I can see it in your eyes." I caress her cheeks and start to wonder why I'm doing it.

She smiled and speaks with Scottish accent. "Thank ye, Jack Frost."

"Oh, don't you speak in Scottish with me." I sneered and take her hand to lead her to the yetis.

She paused for a moment when we're near the yetis. She eyed the direction of the yetis and reached for her small bag pack. Getting nervous, I squeezed her hand and I got her attention.

"No worries, they're with North." I reassured.

"Yetis, tch." She looked away with disgust. "Yin o' th' maist foolish creatures in th' world."

"What?" I said.

"One of the most foolish creatures in the world." She translated. "So, how are we exactly going to North Pole?"

"That's why the yetis here. They're going to toss us in a portal." I explained.

"Toss?" Her eyes widened. "Urr ye serious?!"

I don't need a translation for that one because I know she's gonna say it. "Yes, I'm serious."

"Sae muckle fur a trip tae North Pole." She grunted.

"I have no idea what you're saying but get ready to be sacked up." I grinned widely and let the yetis grab me.

When the yetis grabbed Stevie Rae, she backed off but calmed down and let the yetis take her. I felt the non-changing lifting motion of the yetis and we've been tossed in the portal. For some reason, I can't help but laugh as I hear Stevie Rae's happy screaming voice.

I landed first. I hurriedly opened my sack and catch Stevie Rae. When I opened her sack she was giggling. Apparently she likes portals.

"That wis magic!" She exclaimed and realized she spoke in Scottish. "I mean, that was awesome!"

I put her down gently and she picked up her stuff out of the sack. I heard bells ringing and I already figured out that those elves were heading here. North, Tooth, Sandy, and Easter Kangaroo walked at our direction.

"Jack Frost!" North greeted and hugged me tight. "Where is the Scathach?"

"J—Jack?" I heard Stevie Rae's quavering voice. "Bells, machines…Too much noise." She covered her ears.

I immediately ran to her side and grab her hands off her ears. "You'll never get used to this place if you keep on covering you ears."

She looked at my direction and nodded. "Sorry. I just can't stand the sudden hammering sounds."

I took her hand and I noticed a hint of pink at her cheeks. She shook her head and it was gone. _She does feel something with me…_ I thought and can't help but smile. I guide her way towards the other Guardians and start introducing her.

"Stevie Rae, this…" I pulled her hand gently towards North. She starts patting his face and smiled. "Is North. He's the leader of the guardians."

"Merry meet, North." She said and bowed with her fist at her chest.

"Merry meet, Scathach." North did the same gesture.

"Just Stevie Rae. I've gone used with this name." She suggested.

"And this," I guided her hand towards Sandy. "Is Sandy, the sandman."

"Merry meet, Sandy." She said again with the same gestures.

An image formed at Sandy's head then he bowed the same way. Stevie was curious that nobody's talking.

"Uhm… Sandy doesn't talk." I explain. "But he did bow the same way you did."

It made her smile. "Thank you."

I brought her closer to Tooth. "This is the tooth fairy, Toothania."

"Say what?!" She gasped, smiling with pure delight. "For real?!"

Amused with her smile, I speak. "Yes, for real."

"Merry meet, Tooth." She bowed the same way again.

"Merry meet, Stevie Rae." Tooth fluttered and got closer to Stevie Rae. "Where are your other teeth? I never manage to get any for a long time."

"I have it." She rummage her bag pack and bring out a small green sack. "Here you go, the rest of my childhood teeth."

"Oh my!" Tooth exclaimed as she got Stevie Rae's teeth out the bag. "Look at this one! It still has a chocolate in it."

We all chuckled while Stevie Rae's face was turning crimson. I messed her hair up and grinned. "You like chocolate?"

"Chocolate chip cookies." She corrected.

My smile disappeared when I realized that it was Bunnymund's turn. "And this is the Easter Kangaroo."

"I thought it was a bunny." She said in dismay.

"I'm no kangaroo, mate." Kangranny scold me. "Do you want to finish this now?"

"Not today, Kangranny." I smirked.

"You walking freezer!" He shouted.

"Uhm… Merry meet?" Stevie Rae tried to stop our fight.

"It was Bunnymund little girl." Kangranny corrected.

"Ok. Merry meet, Bunnymund." She bowed again.

"Merry meet, Stevie Rae." He bowed but his glares still didn't leave mines.

Bunny and I are already posed for battle until North shouted.

"So!" He said. "Do you like a tour around?"

"I don't really mind. I won't be able to see it though." She sighed, touching her eyes.

"We'll find a way to cure it. I promise." I hold her hand once again and guide her way around the place.

"This is the…" North introduced.

We've walked around almost half the way the complete place and we're a bit tired too. We all took a break and realized that Stevie Rae isn't with us.

"Where's Stevie?" I yelled.

"I don't know." All of them answered. Even sandman made an image of a question mark above his head.

Panicking, I flew around screaming her name. Getting more worried when there's no reply to reassure me that she's fine. A painful jolt at my chest made me feel like crying. She's still here, I'm sure of it, yet, I can't see her. I screamed louder hoping I would get a reply this time. I realized the other guardians are also looking for her. Suddenly we heard a mumbling voice and I'm sure that it was Stevie Rae's. I rushed towards the direction of the voice and saw her all tangled up in the Christmas light. She pointed a nearby elf and shook it hard.

"Gosh! Don't just let go of my hand again!" I scold her angrily as I untie her.

The other guardians saw us. North sliced the Christmas light with his sword and Stevie Rae gasped for breath.

"Oh sweet air that fills up my lungs, enter once again and calm this anxious spirit." She chanted and breathed deeply.

I tried fighting the urge but I can't hold it back anymore. I hugged her tightly and almost sobbed. Almost.

"Don't let go of me again, understand?" I ordered. "You made me worry so much!"

"Stoap fretting noo, mah dear consort." She whispered on my ear then translated it. "Stop fretting now, my dear consort."

I hugged her tighter and kissed her forehead. "You made me freak out in a split second."

She hugged me back and I felt my stomach made a double flip. She hugged me back! She let me kiss her forehead!

"Thank you, Jack." She said loud enough for others to hear.

Our happiness ended when a black figure appeared. I felt Stevie Rae froze, it confirmed my thoughts.

"Pitch, I won't let Stevie Rae to be controlled by you."

* * *

**~~End Chapter~~**

Well I hope you like it guys. The part where Stevie Rae got lost and played by the elves was solaheartnet's, my most loyal follower of this story, idea. R&R please English, Tagalog and Taglish is accepted. And seriously no flames!

RoTG character & series © DreamWorks Animation

Stevie Rae Nightshade © me/chibichibiichigo


	7. Chapter 7: Awakened

Thanks for the 17 reviews 25 faves and 27 follows in total! I'm so honor for my loyal followers you keeps on dropping reviews on every chapter I post. Thanks for waiting patiently. Hope you enjoy this chapter!

* * *

Summary:

Stevie Rae loves winter despite being blind. There's always this calming feeling she get whenever she plays with it. Especially knows that there's somebody who keeps her company. But when she regained her sight, she can't find him anymore. Will she ever meet the boy again? Jack Frost x OC.

Chapter 7: Awakened

* * *

_Stevie Rae's pOv_

"Pitch, I won't let Stevie Rae to be controlled by you."

I shivered, not because of Jack's cold body around me but because of the familiar energy at the shadow. The same thing I felt when I encountered that ashy guy. Jack let go of me and the yetis covered me. Being the Scathach, I can manipulate the shadow by my own movement and my voice. I can't sing right now because he will now what I'm doing. I tried controlling the shadows with my mind and it do as I command. It took much more energy now that I'm blind and using my mind. I could feel the shadow around Jack quiver with anticipation.

"You know you have no chance on beating us, Pitch." Tooth's voice reminded him angrily.

"Oh, but I'm here to give a piece of paper to little Marceline." I heard him do a fake laugh of embarrassment. "Oops, I mean Stevie Rae."

I felt everybody went into battle poses when a single piece of paper sailed on my direction. Jack was about to go towards me I really need to have that paper though, it left me no choice.

"Make him stay on where is now." I commanded the shadows.

"What the—?" Jack seems to be struggling but I just have to. "Don't worry, I'll let go of you as I get the paper."

"It might be a trap! Release me!" Jack pleaded. "I'll stay here and attack Pitch if I have to."

I nodded and commanded the shadows again. "Release him."

I felt the grip of the shadows loosen on him and returned to me. I grabbed the paper immediately still suspicious on why Pitch won't make any move.

"Too much pressure isn't it, Stevie Rae?" Pitch taunted.

"Not falling for it." I said nonchalantly.

His laugh boomed in the whole room. "You truly amuse me like your mother does. Too bad she chose your bastard father and now what he's done to you."

"It was your doing, idiotic peach." I replied as I put the paper in my pocket.

"It's Pitch, not Peach!" He yelled evidently frustrated.

"Yeah, whatever." I let the yetis covered me again.

He laughed. It was totally painful in the ears and when my ears manage to adjust from the deafening laugh, I realize that they were all in battle. I felt that North was surrounded the most. I flicked my hand and the shadows moved along it. I made a strong stomp and around North, the shadows turned into spikes and hit whatever creatures they are fighting now.

"Thank you, Stevie Rae." North said as he swung his swords once again.

"Guardians, you have the shadow's protection." I promised.

"You might wanna duck, Stevie Rae." Bunnymund's confident voice said.

I ducked as he said and heard a fast small gust of wind above me. A whining of a horse screeched and I felt ashes fall down around me. I looked at Bunnymund's direction and smiled.

"Wings off, ladies!" I heard Tooth cried and many small voices followed her.

"Stevie Rae!" I heard North's voice call me. "Lend me a hand again?"

I imagined myself standing at North's place and stomped hard. Shadow spikes appeared around North again and most of the smoky horses disappeared.

I realized all of a sudden I can't feel Jack. "Where's Jack?"

"Mid-air battle, honey." Tooth's voice said. "I don't think the shadows can help him."

"Of course it could." I insisted. I hate when people doubt the power of the shadows. "I can be a Sandy in a way."

"Use the shadows as a whip?" Bunnymund said as he throw his boomerang.

"Yes, exactly what I mean." I said as I conjure the shadows once again. I had to rack my brain to remember what I used to say in order to let me hold the shadows.

"It is our essence. I call shadow to me." I whispered then faced the guardians. "Tell me which direction."

"On the left side!" North immediately said as he sliced a smoky horse.

I whipped on the said direction and I heard a grunting sound. Not sure what it is I continued whipping. I realize that Sandy himself is helping me whip Pitch. Bunnymund and North start to charge the remaining smoky horse creatures while Tooth guide my on which direction.

I personally want to take the fight on ground. I can fly but only at night when the shadows are at their fullest. I heard a strong slamming sound at the main ground a few floors below us. Jack conjures ice and froze many of Pitch's (or peaches as I prefer to say.)

"This isn't over yet!" Pitch yelled and disappeared in the shadows. The bad part of shadows.

"Jack?" I called.

There's no reply.

It made me really anxious for some reason. I was so worried I almost fall straight to the balcony. Tooth carried me towards Jack, who is now lying on the floor not moving. His staff is still in his hands but other than that there's no reassurance that he'll be fine.

"Jack, you have to wake up!" I exclaimed.

"You must calm down," Tooth advised me. "He just wear out from creating such huge amount of ice."

This is one of the times I'm so glad I'm a witch. I remembered back in the Salem Witch days that my mom used to purify us with the five elements. I scrammed off and tell the yetis to get some stuff I would definitely need. I breathe deeply and I knew it was a full moon tonight. When they got back, I set up my own circle. They hand me the colored candles and the matchstick that I requested.

"I need all of you guys to back up." I requested as calm as possible.

I heard them back up and I place the candles in the proper position on the ground. I had to ask North on which direction is north, when he told me where, I place the candles in their proper positions. The green candle in the northern most part of the circle. The yellow candle in the east. The red candle is situated in the south. The blue in the west and the black goes in the center of the circle, where Jack's weak body lays.

"It fills us and breathes life into us. I call wind to this circle." I think of the attributes that go along with the element wind. After I have evoked the element, I light the candle.

Then I move clockwise around the circle to the element fire and the red candle. I evoke the element by saying: "It warms and succors us. I call fire to this circle." And light the candle.

I continue clockwise to the blue candle and the element water. Evoke the element by saying: "It sooths and washes us. I call water to this circle." And I light the candle.

I move clockwise to the northern most position of the circle and the green candle that represents the element earth. I evoke the element by saying: "It sustains us. From it we are born, and to it we all shall return. I call earth to this circle." And of course, light the candle. I return to the center of the circle and the black candle that represents the element shadow. I evoke the element by saying: "It is our essence. I call shadow to this circle." I light the last candle.

"The full moon is a magical time when the veil between the known and unknown is thin, and can even be lifted. That is mysterious and wonderful, and I honor the fact that this world is made up of more things than my eyes can see. May the unseen protect and guide us. The full moon is also an excellent time to complete, or end, things. Tonight I ask that you give the strength my consort always have in him."

When I have finished speaking, I'm ready to close the circle. I visualize it fading away as I blow out each candle in counterclockwise direction. I begin with blowing out the shadow candle, then earth, water, fire, and finally air. I looked at Jack as I heard a groaning voice. He stirred and woke up dizzily then suddenly hugged me.

"Hey, did I make you worry? Did something happen?" He asked. "You looked horrified and relieved at the same time."

"Oh, you just simply made a whole icescape of horses and well, pass out. It's nothing… no need to worry." I explained.

"Stevie Rae?" I can feel his confusion and worry at the same time. "Stevie? Stevie Rae what's going on?"

"The elements are just waiting for its payment. I need to sleep now before I just collapse her…e." I yawned and almost passed out.

"What did you do?!" a hint of anger in his voice made me smile.

"I awakened the sleeping you."

* * *

**~~End Chapter~~**

Well I hope you like it guys. The whole chanting thing is based in a Wiccan book I borrowed in the school library. So if you found something similar, well you know where I referenced it. R&R please English, Tagalog and Taglish is accepted. And seriously no flames!

RoTG character & series © DreamWorks Animation

Stevie Rae Nightshade, Roxanne Bates © me/chibichibiichigo


	8. Chapter 8: Untamed

Thanks for the 20 reviews 26 faves and 28 follows in total! I'm so glad, I love you much guys! Hope you enjoy this chapter!

* * *

Summary:

Stevie Rae loves winter despite being blind. There's always this calming feeling she get whenever she plays with it. Especially knows that there's somebody who keeps her company. But when she regained her sight, she can't find him anymore. Will she ever meet the boy again? Jack Frost x OC.

Chapter 8: Untamed

* * *

_Jack's pOv_

"I awakened the sleeping you."

That's the last thing she said and passed out. I carried her bridal style and bring her to my room. I laid her at my bed and tuck a blanket on her to warm her up. I stared at her for a moment and noticed when her sleeves slipped off a little that she got red tattoos that seem to go to her whole arm and straight to her back. I lightly traced the ones that I can see. It feels ancient than me, _I need to ask this to North._ I thought to myself. I kissed her cheeks and slowly opened and closed the door.

I head towards North's office and opened the door without knocking. He's busy working on a matryoshka. I cleared my throat and he finally noticed me.

"Jack! What brought you here?" He asked enthusiastically.

"It's about Stevie Rae," I looked around and noticed everybody else is in here. "She has this red tattoo at her arm."

"Oh, the tattoo…" North smiled as if a memory crossed his mind. "What does it look like?"

"Filled in with swirling flowers with long, graceful stems... and some weird knots…" I described.

North scribbled on a paper and showed it to me. "Like this?"

"Exactly like that!"

"Oh, it's the marks of Scathach." He explained. "Those 'weird knots' " North air quoted, "is actually called Celtic knots."

"Celtic knots?" I got much more confused. "But she's Scottish."

"Ask the Scathach about that, not me. I'm Russian." North reminded.

"Oh, yeah." I walked out of the room. "Well, thanks."

"Actually, I want you to bring her now to me."

"Why?"

"There's a secret the Scathach has been keeping for a long time and only trusted people knows about it." He explained.

"Can't it wait until she wakes up?" I reasoned. "What secret was it anyway?"

"No, it can't wait." He answered. "Let's just say she's dangerous at time like this."

Left with no choice, I go back into my room and slowly and carefully picked up Stevie Rae. She twitched a little but still remained sleeping. I flew down back to North's office and bring her in. North get her from me and we go outside, many winter wolves blocked our path. He laid Stevie Rae on the ground and pulled me back.

"Are you going to feed her to the wolves?" I shake him as hard as I could. "Are you freaking insane?"

"No, stay here with me and you'll know the secret of the Scathach." He whispered.

We ducked on the nearby snow covered bush and peeked at Stevie Rae's body. I have the urge to go there and blast my winter powers to the wolves to get her back. But part of me, is really curious about this secret she have. The wolves get near her and she started to wake up.

"Now, don't make any sound." North warned me. "You don't want to be the dessert."

"The what?"

I saw Stevie Rae stand up, stretching her body and stared intently at the wolves. It took only a few second before I realize she attacked them her face was buried at the wolf's neck. The wolf she attack was stunned and remain still when it fall down. She attacked the wolves that stayed and let the others scram away. After one or two minutes she finished every single wolf. I accidentally made a bark of the bush we're hiding at and she swerved at our direction with pure hunger. I realized what she had done to the wolves. She sucked their blood.

"She's a vampire?!" I gasped.

"That's why the Scathach remained alive in any weather condition." North explained.

She was still staring at us with the same bloodlust and hunger. I know what I was thinking is totally insane but I still go towards her.

"It's okay, I won't harm you." I reassure her. "Remember me?"

"Yes, can't forget Jack, my consort." She whispered.

Her eyes widened and start wiping her mouth. I hugged her tightly and let her sob, she obviously get scared about me seeing her covered in blood. _Great, I have a vampire to feed every time._

"Come on, let's go back." I coaxed. "I'll ask Tooth to make you some cookies and hot chocolate."

"What cookies?" She immediately asked.

I can't help but laugh. "Chocolate chip cookies, of course. That's your favourite, remember?"

She nodded and smiled, despite the fact that there are still smudges of blood on her face. We head back towards Santa's workshop and go back in our businesses. I guide Stevie Rae to the restroom and let her wash her blood stained face. When she was done, we searched for Tooth. We, well I actually, saw her by the globe talking to her forms about teeth as always.

"Hey Tooth," I greeted. "Can you make some hot chocolate and chocolate chip cookies for Stevie?"

"Stevie?" Stevie Rae frowned.

Tooth giggled. "Sure thing! Come on ladies, to the kitchen."

When she left and head to the kitchen, Stevie Rae placed both of her hands at her hips, pouting.

"Stevie? Why did you call me Stevie?" She asked once again.

"I dunno, it does sound right though." I admitted.

"Well, at least it wasn't Scathach." I realized that North have been pronouncing it wrong all this time. She pronounced it as _skah__'-__thakh__._

"So the blood thingy…" I tried to start a conversation.

"Don't worry, I don't really need to feed as frequent as how those movies show. One in 10 years is enough for living another 30 years."

"Oh, well that's something."

"Aren't you scared of me? Or disgusted at me?" her voice came out both shaky and sad.

I pulled her and hug her tightly, brushing her medium length black hair and played with it. Her arms clasp around my neck and buried her face at my chest. The sound of the winter wind passing through the snow covered trees made a simple but comforting music. I started moving until we realized we're dancing.

A mischievous smile appeared at Stevie Rae's face. "You know what more fun than this?"

"I know exactly what you mean." I replied.

I grabbed her and we flew up to the sky. The full moon is upon us and we start dancing mid-air. She was being guided by the shadows on her steps while the wind takes care of me. She made her turn and face me once again, her eyes, even though it's blind still sparkle with delight.

"Have you ever done this?" I asked nearing my face to hers.

"No, I haven't." she looked away, obviously embarrassed.

"You gave me your first dance." I smiled and used my hand to gently turn her face to mines.

"Yeah, the dance at full moon is sacred, you know." She said.

"Why? What does it mean?" I asked really intrigued.

"It means you're proposing to the girl or boy you asked to dance with." She blushed and she shook her head and the blush was gone.

"Well, I guess that's what I was planning to do." I confessed. "And I hate it when you hide your blushes."

She blushed again but this time she didn't shake her head. "You're confessing to…me?"

"Yes, will you accept me in your life?" I asked formally.

A grin escaped from her face and giggled. "Heck yeah!"

She threw herself at me, hugging me as tight as she could. I hugged her back and we sealed our oath under the moonlight.

"I like you, Stevie Rae." I whispered.

"I like you too, Jack." She giggled more.

We start dancing again and she laughed more audible than before. I tossed her up and she excitedly screamed, then I catch her and do it again. When I noticed she's tired, I escorted her to my room. I looked around if somebody's watching us. Convinced that there's nobody in my room, I pinned Stevie Rae at my bed and softly kissed her lips. I parted and she locked her arms around my neck once again. I kissed her once again and this time much deeper and passionate. We parted when she start to grasp for air. She smiled at me and spoke.

"You just tamed the untamed me."

* * *

**~~End Chapter~~**

Well I hope you like it guys. Argh, I think I suck at romance. R&R please English, Tagalog and Taglish is accepted. And seriously no flames!

RoTG character & series © DreamWorks Animation

Stevie Rae Nightshade © me/chibichibiichigo


	9. Chapter 9: Sealed

Thanks for the 24 reviews 26 faves and 34 follows in total! I'm so glad, I love you much guys! Hope you enjoy this chapter!

* * *

Summary:

Stevie Rae loves winter despite being blind. There's always this calming feeling she get whenever she plays with it. Especially knows that there's somebody who keeps her company. But when she regained her sight, she can't find him anymore. Will she ever meet the boy again? Jack Frost x OC.

Chapter 9: Sealed

* * *

_Stevie Rae's pOv_

Jack went to sleep in… well, I have no idea where. I focused my mind to the shadows to lead my way to North's office. It made a tugging force and I allow it to pull me along. It stopped when I was in front of a door. I knocked gently and waited for any response.

"Who's there?" North asked.

"Tis Stevie Rae, a'm needin' tae blether wi' ye." I replied in Scottish English. When I noticed he wasn't talking I translated what I said. "It's Stevie Rae, I need to talk with you."

The door opened and he guided me inside. He offered me to sit down and the elves are trying to get attention when I heard their bells ringing.

"So, what brought you here?" He asked, his Russian accent getting thicker.

"I want to visit my home." I requested.

"In Burgess? I think it's just fine." He replied. "When do you want to leave?"

"No, not Burgess." I confessed. "In the Isle of Skye, _Dún __Scáith_, the Fort of Shadows."

"Why?"

"It was now in ruins, that's for sure, but I wanna see my home as the Scathach even if just one last time." I begged.

"Alright we will, but mind you Easter is gonna start in a few weeks maybe Bunnymund won't come with us." He agreed.

"I understand." I grabbed the paper I had in my pocket that Pitch gave. "I can't read it…"

"Hmm…" I could feel anxiety on him. For some reason he typed something with a typewriter, I guess, and give it to me. "It's best if you're the one to read it. I translated it into Braille*."

I felt that he placed it in my palm and close it. "I should keep going then. What time is it?"

"Quarter to midnight." North replied with a bit of happiness in it. "I'll see you in the morning."

"Merry meet, merry part and merry meet again." I said and let the shadows tug me once again back to the room.

When I got inside I noticed that somebody is standing by the door. The frigid feeling made me realize that it was Jack Frost.

"Where did you go?" He asked warily.

"I just went to North's office." I said imperturbably as I could and head to the bed. "I want to sleep. We'll just talk about this tomorrow."

"Alright, sweet dreams." He said and kissed my forehead before I succumb into my deep slumber.

* * *

I was awakened by the sweet smell of newly baked chocolate chip cookies. I stretched my body and scratched my head. I can imagine how horrible I look right now but it didn't matter, I can't wait to get the chocolate chip cookies into my mouth now. I feel somebody brushed my hair, and then played with it. I smiled.

"Jack…" I whispered.

"Yes?" He responded sweetly I could feel my cheeks blushing.

"Why are you brushing my hair?" I asked innocently.

"Cause you can't see it?" He tried to reason.

"Yeah, well give me the freaking comb and I'll show you I can brush it without looking." I dared him, hoping he would take it.

"Sure…" he said coolly and hand me the comb.

I touched it and realized it was now covered in ice. "JACK FROST! UNFREEZE THE FREAKING COMB!" I yelled angrily.

He laughed and played with my hair again. "You're no mess anymore. I already brushed you hair."

I patted my head to check if he was saying the truth. Sadly, he really did tell the truth.

"Alright, you win." I could sense that he just grinned when I admit defeat. "Now, where are my cookies?"

"Come on, Stevie. I'll bring you to the cookies you've been muttering in your sleep." He chuckled as he said it.

My face reddened in embarrassment. "I'm sleep talking?!"

"Apparently, yeah." He's still chuckling as he spoke again. "So you think I'm actually cool."

Second wave of blushing rushed in me. "Oh for crying out loud, just bring me my cookies!"

"Aww, you're blushing." He teased and caresses my cheeks.

"Shut up…" I looked away really embarrassed.

He took me by the waist and flew to the kitchen. I can hear Tooth commanding her forms on what to do and about the children's teeth. Jack cleared his throat the very moment he landed and set me down. I can hear Tooth's wings fly somewhere and went back to our direction.

"Here's the cookies and hot chocolate drink!" She said vigorously then her tone change into worry. "Oh my! Why Stevie Rae's face is so red?"

She starts ranting at Jack and he just replied imperturbably at her. Bunnymund took my hand and help me sit on a chair. I can smell the cookies in front of me, freshly harvested carrots at the right and burning cookies at the left. I looked at Bunnymund and for some reason he understand what I meant.

"Tooth, the cookies your baking are getting burned again." He said effortless.

"Ah! My cookies!" she flew straight the burning scent and extinguished it.

"Hey, Kangranny." Jack greeted Bunnymund. "Carrots again?"

"I'm no grandmother kangaroo, mate." He countered back. "I eat whatever I wanna eat. Go get a life."

"Oh, I did. I was really nice, I admit." He agreed and stroked my cheeks.

I swallowed the cookies I was currently munching. "Seriously? a'm eating breakfast 'ere. Juist sloch yers."

"Say what?" The three asked.

"This is what she said. Seriously? I'm eating breakfast here. Just eat yours." Tooth translated, a bit pissed off.

"I really like this Scottish lassie here." He sits beside me and grabbed some of my cookies.

"You just … said a Scottish word" I said and gulped hard.

"I'm learning." He explained. "Oh, I heard North said that we're going to Scotland today. Is that true?"

"Yeah, we're going to the Isle of Skye." Bunnymund explained more. "In Dun satchel or something."

Jack laughed out loud. "It's not satchel Easter Kangaroo. It's_ Dún __Scáith_, or in English, the Fort of Shadows. The Scathach's home."

"You've been engaging yourself in the Scottish stuff a bawherr bit awfy much." I said.

"Yup a little bit too much." Tooth repeated.

"I'm still waiting for my cookies!" North's voice echoed at the halls.

"I'm not eating his cookies, right?" I asked immediately.

"Nah, you're good." The trio said in unison.

"Okay… you guys are to blame if it was his." I smirked and finished eating. I took the hot chocolate and drink it as fast as I could then stand up.

"Wanna play again?" Jack asked with a hint of excitement in his voice.

"Sure thing! Come on." I squealed in joy.

We flew once again and let him toss me mid-air and catch me again and again. I was laughing too much that I lost my balance and I gripped hard to Jack. He immediately pulled me up and hugged me tight.

"Maybe we shouldn't do that anymore." He said warily. "Are you alright?"

I laughed at him. "I've been in so many fights and this is nothing compared on being face to face with a sphinx."

"So who won?" He asked peculiarly.

"Who do you think?" Then I frowned and corrected myself. "Well actually, I ran away."

In a few moments we laughed and go back to North's workshop when we heard the sleigh is ready.

"Everybody in here?" Santa asked with his Russian accent getting stronger.

"Yup." We all replied.

"Hey, Kangranny is with us! How about Easter?" Jack taunted.

"I've finished everything I have to prepare for." Bunny snarled. "Unless somebody freezes the whole place like back in '68."

"Here we go again…" Tooth said in consternation.

I felt Sandy poking me and trying to say something to me. "Sandy, I'm blind. I can't see what you're saying."

"He's just saying to hold on tight." Tooth translated to me.

"Oh, thank you Sandy." I said as I take a seat in the sleigh. "No seatbelts?"

"Nope." They all replied to me.

"Cool!" I exclaimed merrily.

A strong force of gliding from the sleigh made me really excited but the moment I sort of float a little on my seat, I yelped in fear. Jack's cold arms suddenly secured me from going somewhere and in a few seconds, the familiar breeze swept in our faces.

"Isle of Skye!" I gasped.

We landed and get off the sleigh. I could hear everybody looking and quarreling around. I know what they are talking about. It's about why we're here if there's nothing to see. I walked to towards the ruins of Dún Scáith_. _I let my instinct take over and I raised my hands like a priest.

"_Like new becomes old,_

_Like live becomes dead,_

_Dún __Scáith__, Fort of Shadows,_

_Arise once again!"_

The ground shook and shadows entwined with each other forming a fortress. In a few minutes the castle is back on its old self.

"Welcome to Dún Scáith, the Fort of Shadows." I conducted.

We all entered and everybody explored around. I realized Jack remained in one place. _So, he did notice it._

"What a weird tree. So many cloth strips." He mumbled.

"That's a hanging tree." I explained.

"You execute people here?" He said obviously baffled.

I laughed. "No silly. It's an intertwined Rowan and Hawthorn tree."

"What the heck are you wearing?!"

I was surprised the moment he said that. I patted my new clothes and realized I was wearing my old Scottish clothing. I smiled loving the soft wool brushing against my bare skin.

"Well, since we're at the tree…" I ignored his question and pulled out a long, narrow strip of my plaid. "Jack Frost, would you tie your wishes and your dreams for the future with me in a knot on the hanging tree?"

I feel his happiness and replied. "Yes, Stevie Rae, I'll tie my wishes and dreams for the future with you."

He cut a strip of his shirt and we tied it together with my cloth strip in one of its branches. His cold yet sweet and caring lips suddenly kissed mines. His toungue explored every single place of my mouth not leaving anything untouched. He parted and speak sweetly while caressing my cheeks.

"And thus, it was sealed with a kiss."

* * *

**~~End Chapter~~**

Well I hope you like it guys. Based on my research, the Dún Scáith does exist only that it was now ruins. R&R please English, Tagalog and Taglish is accepted. And seriously no flames!

*Braille is a tactile writing system used by the blind and the visually impaired, and found in books, on menus, signs, elevator buttons, and currency.

RoTG character & series © DreamWorks Animation

Stevie Rae Nightshade © me/chibichibiichigo


	10. Chapter 10: Revealed

Thanks for the 27 reviews 26 faves and 36 follows in total! I'm so glad, I love you much guys! Hope you enjoy this chapter!

* * *

Summary:

Stevie Rae loves winter despite being blind. There's always this calming feeling she get whenever she plays with it. Especially knows that there's somebody who keeps her company. But when she regained her sight, she can't find him anymore. Will she ever meet the boy again? Jack Frost x OC.

Chapter 10: Revealed

* * *

_Jack's pOv_

"And thus, it was sealed with a kiss."

I did it! It felt really nice, I guess because we're soul mates after all. I looked straight into her eyes and smiled even more. I caressed her cheeks one more time and entwined my hand with hers.

"So?" I asked hoping to get a good response.

"Shut up…" She looked away obviously mortified. "But…it did felt nice."

She walked towards Sandy direction and tripped on him. She apologized so many times and Sandy patted her back in a comforting way. I head to North and scout around with him. The walls have many writings in it surprisingly in English. North stopped in one of those and stared at it intently. I looked at it and read it in my mind.

_True sight kept secret for years,_

_Horses of fright kiss the pale wells,_

_Sight shall be blocked,_

_Controlled, tries to kill the soul mate,_

_Only to be resented—_

The rest was cracked. It didn't make any sense at first when I remembered my conversation with Stevie Rae before we leave Burgess. She has true sight before and wait a minute— tries to kill the soul mate? Stevie Rae won't, oh wait it said controlled. This much more confusing than I thought.

"Everyone, gather up in here!" North ordered.

Everybody including Stevie Rae who is being pulled by Sandy went in our area. North tapped Stevie Rae's shoulder and she went beside him. She fiddled something in her pocket and she brought out a paper, _Pitch's paper_, and start touching it.

"Only to be resented…" She read. I realize she was reading a Braille message. "_Snow shall mourn, to the loss of the shadow_."

"Snow? Shadow? Isn't that Jack and Stevie Rae?" Tooth said warily.

"_The blood shall bridge the lost one's soul, Memories retrieved through the ancient bones._" Stevie Rae continued. "I don't get it."

"We should try solving this line by line. It would make sense that way." I suggested. Sandy gave me thumbs up as an approval.

"I agree, for once, with the talking freezer." Bunny said completely disgusted.

"Aw, I'm soooo touched." I replied acerbically. "Okay, first line from the walls. _True sight kept secret for year_s_,_"

"My true sight." Stevie Rae confirmed my thoughts.

"What's a true sight?" Tooth asked.

"It's seeing through a person's soul." She explained. "I never wanted it but the witches cursed me."

"Okay, so second line." Bunnymund cut in obviously wanting to leave the place. "_Horses of fright kiss the pale wells,_"

"What kind of horse on earth would kiss wells?" Tooth retorted.

"Maybe it was a riddle like word or something." Bunny reasoned. "It must be."

"The eyes!" North shouted in glee. "The eyes are the wells, water comes out when we cry. Thus, like wells having water in it."

"Makes sense to me." I said nonchalantly when I remember again my conversation with Stevie Rae. "A miniature horse get into your eyes and you became blind right?"

"Yeah…" She became fastidious, I can guess that she doesn't like where this will end up.

"It's all about you, Stevie Rae." Tooth translated Sandy's sand words. "Sandy said so."

"You guys are creeping me out." She said frowning and shaking in fear.

I hold her hand and squeeze it, reassuring her that she'll be fine. She looked at my direction and forced a smile. She crumpled the paper and put it back in her pocket.

"So it says…" Tooth spoke, breaking the silence. "_Sight shall be blocked,_ meaning she will lose her eyesight."

"Genius." We all commented. She fluttered around boasting at her other forms about being called a genius.

"_Controlled, tries to kill the soul mate,_" I read and frowned. I looked at North, giving me a questioning look. "I'm Stevie Rae's soul mate."

"This is bad." North said truly worried about what might happen to all of us.

"_Only to be resented._" Bunny finished the ones at the walls. "Self-explanatory."

"_Snow shall mourn, to the loss of the shadow._" North read and became sad. "Something's going to happen to Stevie Rae, and Jack will be sad about it."

"I…" Stevie Rae muttered. "I shouldn't have just come into your lives."

"Stop it! If you didn't come with me, we will never be like this, a family." I sniveled. "Nobody on us wants to lose you."

She just looked away, let go of my hand and read the rest. "_The blood shall bridge the lost one's soul, Memories retrieved through the ancient bones."_

"Probably you just need some blood to be back again." I suggested, still sad when she suddenly became distant to us.

"And we just look for some old bones that can help you get your memories back." Tooth continued my train of thoughts.

"See, there's nothing to worry about." I tried to make my voice sound convincing enough.

She didn't respond. Instead she just walked towards the dried up fountain and sat there. I was about to go at her side and comfort her when I heard Bunnymund perplexed and shook North hard. He's pointing at a calendar which is surprisingly new and updated.

"It's just one week till Easter! How is that possible? It's supposed to be three weeks before." He yelled anxiously.

"You have me with you." Stevie Rae speak up all of a sudden. "The shadows pulled some time and a week is a prize for you."

"We have to go back then!" Bunny made a bunny hole. "I'm going through my tunnels so I can make it faster."

Before North can manage to grab him, he already jumped in. Sighing, I go towards Stevie and she remained still. I nipped her nose and place a kiss at her forehead. She hugged me and started to sob. _It must be painful to just sob and not to be able to cry it out even if you wanted to. _I thought to myself. She glanced at the direction of where the writings are and spoke.

"_The speech looks obscene, let the walls be wiped clean._" She chanted.

A strong gust of wind came and suddenly the writings were gone. She smiled and tried to sound upbeat. "I'm starving, I need something sweet."

I smiled back. It is better that she do her best to be happy than her avoiding us. "Alright let's go back home."

"Uhm… no. Let's go to Italy instead!" She cheered. "I never tried going there yet."

"Alright, I'll fly you." I smiled. "North, we're leaving without you guys. We're going to Italy!"

"In the city of love?" Tooth translated Sandy sand images.

"Is that the city of love?" I wondered out loud. I never really paid attention on that kind of stuff. They confirmed it with their nods. "Well, yeah I guess so."

"Come on!" Stevie Rae tugged me hard. "I want pasta!"

"Bye guys!" I said and let her pull me away. "Well, Stevie hold on tight to me—"

"Who said we're going to fly?" She smirked.

"The how are we going to go there?" I asked cockily.

"_Through space we flow, to Venice, Italy, we shall go!_" She chanted.

A strong gust of wind blinded my eyes. When it cleared out I noticed we're in Venice, Italy for real.

"Witches' spells are so cool!" I accidentally said.

"Shh!" she shushed me. "People here are too superstitious."

"Why did you show me the spell then?"

"I just want to be honest with you." She blushed then flabbergasted, she continued. "Plus if this is the last moment that I will have with you—"

"It will never be." I promised. "This is just our beginning."

Before I even do it, she already placed her lips into mines. Out tongues played and danced as I stroke her waist. Her arms around my neck, fingers playing with my hair. It really felt nice, I can imagine fireworks are exploding in my mouth in every move our tongues do. She parted and placed a kiss at both of my cheeks.

"Today, I revealed my true feelings for you."

* * *

**~~End Chapter~~**

Well I hope you like it guys. What? Italy sounds nice, plus cousin did go to Italy and bazaam! Idea! R&R please English, Tagalog and Taglish is accepted. And seriously no flames!

RoTG character & series © DreamWorks Animation

Stevie Rae Nightshade © me/chibichibiichigo


	11. Chapter 11: Shattered

Thanks for the 29 reviews 27 faves and 36 follows in total! I'm so glad, I love you much guys! Hope you enjoy this chapter!

Reviews make me update much faster. Reviews are like chocolate chip cookies... So give me cookies plz? :3

* * *

Summary:

Stevie Rae loves winter despite being blind. There's always this calming feeling she get whenever she plays with it. Especially knows that there's somebody who keeps her company. But when she regained her sight, she can't find him anymore. Will she ever meet the boy again? Jack Frost x OC.

Chapter 11: Shattered

* * *

_Jack's pOv_

"Today, I revealed my true feelings for you."

I can't help but smile and hug her again. We take a walk around and try our very best no to get into any conversation with anyone. We bought pasta and smoothies, which is, very delicious. Remembering about her tattoos I brought up the topic.

"Hey, can I ask you something?" I started.

She took a gulp of smoothie before speaking. "Yeah, sure. Anything."

"Last night, I saw you right shoulder having this red tattoos. North said those were Celtic tattoos but you're Scottish right?"

She almost choke on her pasta. "You saw my tattoos?"

"Yeah, is that a bad thing?" I asked nervously. _What if it has a curse or something?!_

She beamed a smile instead. "It was the pattern of shadows and Celtic knots. As for the Scottish Celtic dilemma," she paused and cleared her throat. "Scotland is Celtic. Well, the Gaelic part actually the rest is Scottish English, which is what I use to speak. Scottish English is much easier."

It took me time to process everything she said. "So…" I just changed the topic so I can process it longer. "How come you're also Marceline Nightshade?"

"Oh, that…" She looked up and take a deep breath. "Back at the Salem Witch trials, my mother Rayne Harman, short for Hearth-Woman, put a rebirth spell on me as Marceline Nightshade. It was the execution day for us witches and well, I was hiding my twin but because of it, I got captured."

"You have a twin? What's her name?" I asked with interest.

"She's Aoife," she pronounced it as _ee-fah. _"When I'm still known as Scathach. Then, she was reborn also in the Salem witch trials as Mary Grace Nightshade. She also got a rebirth spell from mom but I don't know if she also got reborn in this time."

"I'm sorry." I looked away. _Stupid! Stupid! Why did I ask something too personal?_

"How about you?" She take another bite of her pasta then continued. "How did you become Jack Frost?"

"I saved my sister." I explained. I can hear my voice trailing off. "She almost fell into the frozen pond so I grabbed her and I fall instead. Then the Man in the Moon named me Jack Frost and here I am."

"I'm sorry…I didn't mean to pry." She sounded really sad, she stopped eating her pasta.

"Hey! It's okay. You died so many times yet you're open to talk about it. It actually felt better now that I've told it." I tried to comfort her.

She smiled. "I think we should go back now."

"Why? It's still morning." I reasoned.

"Bunnymund needs us." She countered.

"Oh, let the Easter kangaroo do his thing. I do my snow he do his eggs." I retorted.

"Well I'm going back now." She smiled as she saw the waitress coming towards us. "I forgot my wallet, you see."

I fiddled my pockets and realize I don't have my wallet too. "Alright, let's go!"

We ran away from the restaurant, not paying the food we ate. As we ran, the waitress yelling at us in Italian which we have no idea what it means. We get inside an abandoned apartment and Stevie Rae did her magic. Flying here can cause a whole new Salem witch trials she reasoned when I said we could just fly.

"_Through space we flow, to Santa's workshop, North Pole, we shall go!_" She chanted.

A strong gust of wind blinded my eyes like before. When it cleared out we landed at North.

"Ouch! What is going on—" North's thick Russian accent echoed all over the place, then stopped. "Oh, you two are using portals? AND LANDED ON ME?!"

"I was nervous!" Stevie Rae exclaimed.

"Well, don't do that again, in sixteen weeks, Christmas is coming and I don't want to be disabled at that moment, understand?" He elucidated.

We nodded and Stevie Rae walked away. An elf got onto her foot and she tripped.

"Stevie Rae!" Tooth exclaimed as she saw her tripped. "What are you doing?"

"I attacked the floor." She answered sarcastically as she stands up.

Me, Sandy, who apparently was behind the table and North, laughed leaving Tooth clueless. She looked at us and North explained what happened.

"An elf tripped her." North solely explicated.

The elf knows something is going to happen to him. It scrammed off and went somewhere else. Stevie Rae dusted off her clothes and tugged Tooth to go somewhere else.

"Hey, North." I called.

"Yes?"

"Scottish Gaelic's are Celtics." I smirked.

"Well, that explains the tattoos." He pondered.

Kangranny came home exactly when we were all about to eat dinner. We talked about what happened to the Easter egg hunt and how the children reacted on the designs we made. This is how it always was, a family. Kangaroo and I throw insults at each other; Tooth's talking to both North and her forms when we heard Sandy shaking an elf with a bell on top to get our attention. That's when we noticed that Stevie Rae isn't having dinner with us, which kinda made me sad. He made an image of Stevie Rae, the globe, and…

"PITCH!" We all screamed.

We ran towards my room, since I know Stevie will go straight there. Bunny kicked the door open only to see Pitch leaving with Stevie Rae in his arms. He's speaking in Scottish English.

"Kip, she wha strikes fear, kip deep in mah nightmare*" he chanted at Stevie Rae.

"Let go of her!" I yelled and slammed my staff on the ground.

Ice formed across the room, towards Pitch. He dropped Stevie Rae at my bed and put his hand at her eyes.

"You think you can beat me?" he taunted and laughed evilly.

We all draw out our weapons and pointed it at him. He just smiled and created a scythe out of the shadows. He swung it hard towards us only to be intercepted by a spear with a curved blade at the end. We all looked from where it came from and it was from Stevie Rae's.

"Why did you turn me blind? WHY DID YOU KILL MY MOM?" she cried and swung the spear towards Pitch.

"Because everything is not right!" He replied angrily.

He swung his scythe at her, and she skillfully jumped towards us. The shadows start to form around her and made lots of spikes. I can see how mad she is. Bunny suddenly threw five egg bombs at Pitch making him lose his guard. Sandy stole the opportunity and whipped Pitch and slammed him at every single corner of my room. When he tumbled his fearlings appeared. Leaving North, Tooth and Bunny occupied to attack those. I charged towards Pitch and freeze every shadow he makes. Sandy tries to convert some of the fearlings into sweet dreams to help us. Stevie Rae on the other hand was controlling the shadows, giving Pitch a hard time on conjuring them.

"If it wasn't because of that idiotic Christopher, I won't hurt you and mother at all!" He yelled at Stevie Rae.

"You have no rights to speak like that about my father!" She bellowed back.

"Why are you attacking her anyway? I'm your enemy." I cut in.

"This is a family fight, Jack. For once, you're out of this." He answered still eyeing at Stevie Rae.

"A what fight?" We all get stunned but manage to regain our senses and continue fighting the fearlings.

"You are not a family member!" Stevie Rae pointed out.

"Then explain how came your powers are shadows!"

It silenced everyone and the fearlings retreated back behind Pitch. Stevie Rae's eyes widened and screamed.

"Nooooo!" She screamed and passed out.

A miniature black horse came out of her eyes and returned to Pitch. He stroked it and gasped.

"What?" We all asked and readied to aim our weapons at Pitch.

"Her soul is now shattered."

* * *

**~~End Chapter~~**

Well I hope you like it guys. Can you guess what Pitch's connection to Stevie Rae is now? BTW, if you want to see how Stevie Rae looks like, go to my profile and you'll see the link there. R&R please English, Tagalog and Taglish is accepted. And seriously no flames!

*Sleep, she who strikes fear, sleep deep in my nightmare.

RoTG character & series © DreamWorks Animation

Stevie Rae Nightshade © me/chibichibiichigo


	12. Chapter 12: Trapped

Thanks for the 31 reviews 27 faves and 36 follows in total! Reviews make me update much faster. Reviews are like chocolate chip cookies... So give me cookies plz? :3

* * *

Summary:

Stevie Rae loves winter despite being blind. There's always this calming feeling she get whenever she plays with it. Especially knows that there's somebody who keeps her company. But when she regained her sight, she can't find him anymore. Will she ever meet the boy again? Jack Frost x OC.

Chapter 12: Trapped

* * *

_Just because I was in spirit form—just because it couldn't technically harm me—didn't mean I wasn't quaking with fear. Because I was—I really, truly was. . ._

* * *

_Stevie Rae's pOv_

"Her soul is now shattered."

"What do you mean shattered?" I said pissed off. "I'm right here!"

Nobody paid attention to me instead, I can feel them getting much more agitated.

"You'll pay for this!" I heard Jack threatened.

"We'll see about that." Pitch accepted the dare.

Then I saw them fight. Wait, what? I—I saw… I can see! But everything was a blur of colors add the true sight colors just made me nauseate. The loud clashes of blades, whipping sounds, ice forming. I tried conjuring the shadow only to realize that I can't control them.

"What the heck!?" I stomped hard when I saw a dreadful fact on the floor. Myself. On. The. Floor. "No, no, no! I can't be dead again!"

That's when it hit me. I was a spirit. A lost spirit not a dead spirit. I would know if I'm dead by being rebirthed in a body of an 8 yr. old girl. I must see now where I really am now; I focused my thoughts and forget that I'm seeing what's happening to the guardians. When I opened my eyes, I was in a grove and it was nighttime.

"Hello? Anybody here?" I called.

Nobody answered me. I walked around and notice a little girl was running in joy then disappears out of my sight. Then after a few more hours of walking, a sorrowful cry echoed throughout the whole grove and it disappeared when I'm almost near the location of the voice.

"What's going on? I'm so tired but I feel restless. I can't stop walking…" I mumbled with an exhausted voice.

The girl and the voice came in random times. I'm very tired by I really can't stop walking. I want to rest, to sleep, to slouch down and just sleep for a very long time…

"No!" I shouted at myself. "If I sleep, I'll be stuck here forever. I need to get back to them. To Jack…"

Jack's name made me tremendously miserable. I wonder what is going on back there. If I could just talk to him and tell him I'm okay, then he doesn't have to worry anymore. Well, if he is worried of me, of course.

"I can do this. I just have to stay happy." I convinced myself.

I walked around and observe the surroundings. I saw a lady in black ceremonial dress. I walked closer to her and hear her singing.

_Never forget guilt,_

_Never forget anger,_

_Never forget heartbreak,_

_Never forget joy,_

_Never forget hope,_

_Never forget love and despair,_

_And find your way out of here, in bliss._

I walked left and right quietly and listened to her. It was meant for me but who is she?

"Are you going to claim me back or what?" She sounded really pissed off. "Well?"

"Who are you?" I asked as I keep on walking around. "I never met you and you sound like you know me."

"Ugh, you've become so dumb than before." She rolled her eyes off. "I'm she who strikes fear, the shadowy one, Scathach."

"But I thought I was—"

"Yes, yes you are also me. I'm part of your shattered soul, idiot." She spat out.

"Uhm, you know by calling me idiot you're also referring about yourself, right?" I countered with a smirk.

"Curses." She muttered.

"How can I return to the mortal plane? Where am I exactly anyway?" I asked.

"I dunno. You're the only one who knows the answer about that." She admitted. "As for where you are, you're in the Shadowland."

"Shadowland?" I echoed. "Never heard of it."

"Of course, you never had. Just as you don't know that I'm actually Irish and not Scottish." She rolled her eyes again and shoved her short bright red hair. Her green eyes looked like the nature is inside it. "Oh well, call my name whenever you need me."

"Wait! Where are you going?"

"I'm the shadow. I travel wherever the moon is." She explained and left me.

"Ah, great. What am I supposed to do now?" I grunted at myself.

"Hi!"

"Whoa! What the—" I screamed.

"Are you okay?" a little girl reached her little hand at me.

"Thanks, you are?" I asked.

She put down her hand. "I'm Marceline!"

"Let me guess, you're also part of my shattered soul." I fathomed and she nodded happily.

"Never forget that we're just in you always!" She spoke so lovingly and disappeared.

"And I'm, once again alone!" I screamed and turned right. "If Jack's here, he'll guide and reassure me that everything will be fine."

The idea of Jack made me sad once again. I terribly miss him, as if he's also part of my soul. A tear trickled from my eyes and I wiped it off as soon as it got out. I walked more and realized I was at the center of the grove. At the very heart of it is a hanging tree. It glowed and a voice spoke.

_I shall return you to the world. But you will forget everything and everybody you know ever since you've tied this knot. You will find your way to recover them back… in the right time. Do you agree with it child?_

Just because I was in spirit form—just because it couldn't technically harm me—didn't mean I wasn't quaking with fear. Because I was—I really, truly was . . . but forget everybody? Even Jack? I can't but I want to go back and finally see him in person.

"I agree, but how will I find out about it? At least, a clue that I'm allowed to remember?" I insisted.

_Vague images, familiar voices._

"Uhm, that isn't really helpful." I commented. The voice chuckled and spoke.

_True sight kept secret for years,_

_Horses of fright kiss the pale wells,_

_Sight shall be blocked,_

_Controlled, tries to kill the soul mate,_

_Only to be resented—_

_Snow shall mourn, to the loss of the shadow._

_The blood shall bridge the lost one's soul,_

_Memories retrieved through the ancient bones._

"That's the…" My voice trailed off and nodded. "I understand."

_Called them now and merge with them. You shall be on where your spirit began to grow. At __Dún__Scáith__, the Fort of Shadows._

"Alright…" I sighed.

I walked around forming a circle then start dancing the chanting way.

"You are my strength, courage and power. Scathach return to me!" I chanted first.

Scathach appeared with a smirk and hold my hand. She turned into shadows and entered my body. My senses start to become sharper and keener.

"You are my joy, happiness and smiles. Marceline return to me!" I chanted again.

The little jolly girl ran towards me making a hug and when I catch her she disappeared and I finally manage to stop walking around.

"So, I will leave now?" I asked the voice.

_Not yet, child. We wait until the new moon comes. The new moon symbolizes new beginnings. _

"I guess, I'm trapped in here then."

* * *

**~~End Chapter~~**

Well I hope you like it guys. I was reading a lot of books about afterlife and the purgatory so I think Stevie Rae needs a little field trip. R&R please! English, Tagalog and Taglish is accepted. And seriously no flames!

RoTG character & series © DreamWorks Animation

Stevie Rae Nightshade © me/chibichibiichigo


	13. Chapter 13: Winter smiles

Thanks for the 31 reviews 27 faves and 36 follows in total! Reviews make me update much faster. Reviews are like chocolate chip cookies... So give me cookies plz? :3

This is the final chapter guys! or is it? :D

* * *

Summary:

Stevie Rae loves winter despite being blind. There's always this calming feeling she get whenever she plays with it. Especially knows that there's somebody who keeps her company. But when she regained her sight, she can't find him anymore. Will she ever meet the boy again? Jack Frost x OC.

Chapter 13: Winter smiles

* * *

_Stevie Rae's pOv_

"I guess, I'm trapped in here then."

I waited. I waited for the new moon to come, I estimate that six weeks has passed and the new moon finally appeared. For some reason I hear a distant ringing somewhere, letting it pass, I walked towards the tree and I disappeared.

* * *

_*RIIIINNNGGG!*_

I woke up in my blue pajamas with skulls and strawberry design in it. Wait what?! I sit up and realize I was in my house. My mom and dad's house. I stretched my arms to yawn and realized that I'm holding a book. The title says _Burned, the House of Night Series._ My mom is die hard fan of this book. A sudden realization made me went straight to the mirror and saw myself still 16 years old but not blind.

"Stevie Rae, are you awake?" my mom's voice echoed from downstairs.

Surprised to hear her voice, I almost cried. I thought she was dead, I saw her. _But if mom is alive that means…_

"Coming!" I yelled and hurriedly change into my daily clothes.

I went downstairs and sit on my spot/ the left most chair of the table. Mom was giggling as she saw me.

"So is being Stevie Rae, the red vampire awesome?" She inquired.

"You put a freaking 'insert me as a character thingy'" I air quoted. "Spell on me?" I asked very befuddled.

"What's wrong with that?" she gave one of her _I'msoreasonableenoughtodoit _looks. "I named you Stevie Rae because of that book. Stevie Rae is my fave character, honey. You know that, right?"

"Yes, I know mom but the thing is…" I remembered the whole dream and start flailing my arms. "Oh! I got this dream about the guardians and me as the Scathach and a vampire, and have the ability of Zoe Montgomery not Stevie Rae Johnson!"

"Well, we watched the movie last night…" my mom started then her eyes widened. "You became Zoe Montgomery instead?! You're supposed to be Stevie Rae!"

"That's what I'm telling you mom. I know something's kinda off from it." A sudden flash of me and Jack kissing in his bedroom and at Paris made me turn into a tomato in a matter of seconds. "And mom, I got my first two kiss in a dream."

Her eyes widened in excitement. "Oh! Do tell! With who?"

"Oh you know who." I simply explained.

"You've been kissed by Jack Frost!" She hugged me tight. "He's your soul mate!"

"I'm not even sure if he exists." I said sadly remembering everything I saw was just a dream. "I even dreamed that Pitch was a family member."

"The nerve! Never!" she shrugged.

I remembered she watched the movie with me while dad was sleeping in the whole entire movie. What can I say, she just loves North.

"A witches dream is much more complex than you ever know." She explained to me. This kinda did give me hope that they do really exist. I mean, if witches/ me and mom, exists. Why not the guardians?

"Thanks mom. Can we watch the movie again?" I requested.

"Alright." She looked at the plain white wall and chanted. "_I'm so bored, Rise of the Guardians, I want to watch!_"

And bazaam! The movie starts playing it at the wall. "Mom you're so awesome!"

"I love you, honey."

"Ditto, mama."

_**At the North Pole**_

_Jack's pOv_

I woke up with an astounding scream. That was creepy. I never knew this girl and I kissed her! I should tell North about this and rant at Sandy.

I took a quick shower, eat as fast as I could and ran straight to North's office. I knocked first, of course. I might destroy something if I just opened it.

"Come in!" North's voice boomed.

I opened the door, get inside and rant immediately. "What the heck does my dream means?!"

"Slow down, child. Tell me what happened." He calmly said.

I told him from beginning to end on what happened in my dream and yes, including the kisses. He listens attentively at me and when I finished he just smiled.

"You found your soul mate." He simply said. "Just like I told you, you will not be able to survive when you lose her."

"But the vampire stuff and magic…" I tried to reason.

"Then explain that book in your hoodies' pocket." He pointed out.

I brought out the book and it says _Destined, the House of Night series._ Hey! Just got curious plus North recommended that I should read something so I went to Jamie's house and he let me borrow this book.

"What is the book about?" North asked curiously.

"It's about vampires and magic." I admitted. "I read this the whole night until I fall asleep."

"Well that explains it." He grinned and patted my back. "One day, you two souls will meet each other without that fiction book!"

"That just totally give me more creeps today." I grinned back and we walked towards the globe.

"Hey, North." Tooth called. "Hey Jack! Uhm, the globe. There's this one light that keeps on blinking…"

"Do we spring into action?" Bunny smirked. "Oh, sleeping frosty is awake."

"Shut up, Kangranny." I countered and readied my staff.

"You want a fight, mate. You got one!" He said and threw egg bombs at me.

I easily dodged them but North got paint all over. He eyed Bunnymund and drew his sword.

"Will you two stop or you'll be not allowed to do both Easter and snow days!" He threatened.

We stopped fighting and looked at the globe instead. "So as I was saying earlier. This light…" he pointed at the section in Burgess. "Blinks a lot."

"That kid is growing up already…" Tooth said sadly.

"Well, not until she's sees us and she got proof that we do exist." I replied intelligently.

Sandy appears with a sad smile at me. And made so many images I cannot see each of it anymore.

"He said that he can't interfere dreams about soul mates." Tooth translated.

"It's okay man. I understand."

_**Both in Burgess and North Pole**_

_1__st__ person pOv_

It was a snowy morning, Stevie Rae continues to watch the movie the same time Jack was returning the book and went back in the pole. For some coincidence, both of them made a smile. A smile that they never did in their lives so far.

"What's with that new smile?" Roxanne asked her daughter.

"Well, that's a new smile, Jack. What do you call it now?" North teased.

Stevie Rae looked at her mother the same time Jack looked at his fellow guardians.

"This is what I call my _winter smiles_."

**~~End Chapter~~**

Well I hope you like it guys. Wooohooo! It's done! Yes, I intentionally copy a lot of the scenes from the House of Night books because I always dream as Stevie Rae but for a change I turned her into Zoe much to Roxanne's disappointment. R&R please! English, Tagalog and Taglish are accepted. And seriously no flames!

Responses:

The Avian-Olympian = Girl, I'm so proud you noticed that! Did you fell for me acting speech? Yeah, I have drama classes about the same situation and you came! And thanks to you I passed it!

RoTG character & series © DreamWorks Animation

House of Night Series © P.C Cast and Kristin Cast

Stevie Rae Nightshade & Roxanne Bates © me/chibichibiichigo


	14. Chapter 14: Sequel Preview

Thanks for the 40 reviews 35 faves and 39 follows in total! I love you guys sooooo much!

* * *

Stevie Rae: You guys have read us meeting in a dream…

Jack: But, no worries! We're going to meet in person.

Roxanne: But my daughter, Stevie Rae has a rival…

Christopher: It's not just some random girls you'll see around.

Bunnymund: It is…

North: …her very own…

Tooth: …twin sister.

Sandman: *Shakes head in dismay*

All: Thank you for your support guys! May we all meet again in…

_**Soul mates**_

All: See you all soon!

* * *

Excerpt:

_Believe. That's what Jamie said._ I thought to myself. I filled my thoughts about what I know about the winter spirit. Oh, and the dream, that might help. Suddenly, someone's cold breath hit my face. I opened my eyes immediately and saw a guy with beautiful blue eyes that no words can exactly describe, sliver white hair and pale complexion. He's about to touch my face and my eyes widened.

"Don't you touch me without my permission!" I shoved his hand away and ran towards Jamie and Sophie to make them go back inside.

"It's okay. He's our friend, Jack Frost." Jamie explained.

"Snow, snow!" Sophie said happily.

A sudden shock jolted in me. B-word dream. What if he knows? Oh, shoot. I'm dead, I'm dead…

"You're real…" We both said.

"Huh?" Jamie got puzzled with us.

"Nothing, I just read about him from those books you make me read to you guys every night." I fib. _Not the bloody dreams. Stop thinking about the k-thing!_

"Hey, I'm Jack Frost." He smiled mischievously. "You are?"

"Stevie Rae." I forced a smile. "Stevie Rae Nightshade. Nice meeting you…"

* * *

**~~End Preview~~**

I hope you guys support my sequel as how you supported this one! I love you all!

RoTG characters & series © DreamWorks Animation

Stevie Rae Nightshade © me/chibichibiichigo (she's the girl in the cover page)


End file.
